First kiss stolen!
by Naru deh Red fox
Summary: Following the manga,after nikaido-san and sanjo-san's wedding,amu stayed at her empty home,but some how,the midnight blue haired boy went into her room! what will happen? Amuto ONE SHOT!


After Nikaido-san and Sanjo-san's wedding was over, amu and the guardians went back to their home to take a rest after the LONG day.

Amu slammed the bedroom door behind and groaned, "Damn... the house is empty now, I'm so bored!" she pounded onto her bed and rolled over, daydreaming while looking at the ceiling. "I wonder how ikuto is doing now..." and suddenly, there came a voice that made amu jump from her bed immediately "you called?" a familiar voice was heard as a midnight blue hair boy appears in front of amu.

"i...i...ikuto! How did you appear?" amu raised her eyebrows as she heard ikuto's chuckle "I just came in awhile ago, and you didn't notice me" he said as he continue chuckling.

"That's not funny! And yes, i did not notice you!"amu said as she crossed her arms and look away with a noticeable 'hmph' being heard. "Your family is not home?" ikuto ask curiously, as he heard about it from amu awhile ago.

amu nodded.

"Then where's ami?" the kitty 'cosplay' boy asked again.

"She went out along with mom and dad" amu replied. "But why would you ask that?" She was curious of ikuto's questions and asked about it.

"Nothing much" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"You must have something in your mind! You pervert cosplay cat. "She was sure that ikuto is having sort of plans and tried to tear his mask away. "I guess you will have to use the word 'pervert' carefully," he continued with his signature smirk planted on his face "do you want to know what the real meaning of pervert is?"He said while leaning closer to amu and he stopped a few inches away from makes her difficult to breathe.

amu was redder than anything else in the room as she stared into his purple-blue eyes, tried to move away from him. But what she was trying to do only makes him move closer to her, she felt his hot breath being blown to her face. "w...what..is it..."she tried her best to keep her "cool and spicy" façade on.

"You wanna know about it?" his tone deeper than before, and that makes amu's heart throbbed and pump faster. "y...yes" she said as she moved about a meter away from him and sat on the bed, slightly panting.

While amu wasn't paying attention, ikuto pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. "ikuto! What are you...mm..." her words were broken by ikuto's kiss as she struggles, tries to move away. When she finally broke away, she screamed. "No!" as a loud deafening slap could be heard echoing throughout the room.

What have she done? She stared at him as his face was turned to a side by the forceful slap. Instead of feeling angry, he turned towards her "that hurts" When he started speaking, her heart instantly jump out. She stayed in place when she suddenly screamed "MY FIRST KISS! YOU STOLE IT! GIVE ME BACK!"

"oh well,I will show you what is pervert next time...by the way, your lips are soft, see you next time, amu "the cat thief then jump out of the balcony's window, giving his last smirk and got away. She blushed, feeling confused at the same time "my first kiss..." she murmured, she was planning to give her first kiss to tadase, instead, it was taken by the cat thief.

After a moment, Ran came back and saw amu frozen like a rock, silent like a fish "I'm home! amu-chan? What's wrong?" amu stood rooted to the ground, not even knowing what to do. "She is probally daydreaming" miki, the blue haired chara then flew in. "you guys went too fast desu!" the house wife was the last to come in, all of them was still unclear of what happened earlier.

"Nothing..." and at last, she decided to keep it to herself, since she actually have some feelings for him...

Neko shoujo: Amu, he will not be able to give back the kiss~ and it was so sweet~

ikuto: *looks at amu* how about we...

amu: don't think of anything!

Neko shoujo: amuto forever, right? amuto fans!

ikuto: review and i will go out with amu

amu: don't decide things by yourself!

Neko shoujo: i have the story! Well, it was written~ The date that is worth remembering, please look at that story and review too! :D

amu: hey!

ikuto: don't worry *pulls her closer*

amu: get off! You pervert cosplay cat!

_Argument continues_

Neko shoujo: please review this story too!

amu: don't just tell people to review the stories! get him off!

Neko shoujo: as he please,i don't care :P

Amuto fans: yay! ikuto is hugging amu!

amu: GET HIM OFF! someone!

:P end :P


End file.
